Just Dance 2014
Just Dance 2014 is the fifth game in the series of Just Dance. It was released on October 2013 for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Wii U and on November 2013 for the Playstation 4 and Xbox One. Overview Just Dance 2014 grew its gameplay by introducing an online mode called the World Dance Floor. The World Dance Floor allowed players to compete and dance with other players all around the world at the same time. The game also allowed other people to sing karoake, using the sensor or the gamepad to sing. Along with the new addition, 2014 updated past modes. The Just Sweat changed from it's previous edition's set workouts to playlists, with them being customizable to the players' liking, and the Puppet Master from the last game was now renamed as the Party Master, with the mode now letting the player controlling have the ability to switch the song the other players were dancing to during the dance. Both autodances and Just Dance TV reappeared, functioning the same as the previous game. Just Dance 2014 was the first (and only) game to make use of the Xbox Smartglass. The app allowed players that have either the Xbox 360 version or the Xbox One version to control the game and even play the Party Master mode. Tracklist (NTSC) = Only available in the NTSC region (PAL) = Only available in the PAL region (includes EMEA and UK) (FC/UC) = Unlocked through a code (Either through the Fructis promotion or the Uplay Promotion) (PC) = Unlocked through the PopChips promotion Alternates Along with the Classics, there are many alternate dances for a lot of songs in the game. Sweat Dances The sweat version of Follow The Leader is available as a Uplay exclusive in every console except for the Wii, hence why two prices are listed. (The first price is for the consoles with Uplay, which is every console that isn't the Wii, while the second price is for the Wii) (DLC) = Downloadable Content Battles On-Stage Dances (DLC) = Downloadable Content Extreme Dances (DLC) = Downloadable Content The extreme version of Blame It on the Boogie is not available in the Wii version. Other (DLC) = Downloadable Content Mashups Unlockable through Mojo Coins The mashup of Fine China is available as a Uplay exclusive in every console except for the Wii, hence why two prices are listed. (The first price is for the consoles with Uplay, which is every console that isn't the Wii, while the second price is for the Wii) (S) = Sweat Mashup Unlockable through Month In order to unlock these mashups, the player has to be playing the game with an internet connection on the months listed below. Unlike the other mashups, these costs no Mojo Coins/Uplay Points. DLC (Downloadable Content) Prices vary depending on where the player is (PAL) = Only available in the PAL region (includes EMEA and UK) The World Is Ours is not available as DLC in Canada and the United States An updated version of Wake Me Up was released on April 22, 2014 Trivia *This is the first game in the main series to have a year in the title instead of a number. This was succeeded in future installments. *This is the last game in the main series to feature difficulty ratings and Battles. *This is the first game to have other consoles, specifically the Xbox 360 and Xbox One, have the Puppet Master mode, now revamped as the Party Master mode. This did not return for those consoles in Just Dance 2015 Gallery Category:Videogames in the series